


Live a Little

by midnight12181



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Hot Tub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel tries to get Roxas to live a little. Preferably with a hot tub in the mix somewhere.</p><p>For LJ Prompt: Axel/Roxas. Pre-KH II, a hot tub and smut. Mentions of Axel being warm to the touch is a lovely addition, and will earn many, many points. [for ruby_shards]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live a Little

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Live a Little  
> Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Roxas and Axel are owned and operated by Square Enix and Disney.  
> Warnings: Man on Man action, Hot tub
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

"Hello? Adventurous? You know, the thing that you don't do?"

Roxas didn't dignify that with an answer.

"Come on, Roxas," Axel nearly whined. "Live a little."

"We're Nobodies, Axel," Roxas replied. "We're not technically supposed to be alive."

The only warning Roxas received was the smirk on Axel's face before he stepped in close, pulling the blonde even closer to claim those pouting lips. After a moment, the redhead pulled away, grinning.

"So, what do you say? Will you do it?" Axel asked with a wink.

Roxas sighed. "Fine."

\-----

"Remind me again how you got me in here?" Roxas asked, flushed not only from the heat of the water, but from the way the jets seemed to rush over his nether regions.

When Roxas had arrived, he was very much not expecting the remodeling he actually saw when he entered Axel's room. Sure, he knew the firestarter was having the Dusks do a little work to the structure of his room, but he was not expecting to see an obsidian hot tub in the corner.

"My charm and good looks?" Axel asked with a smile, leaning back and letting a few of his spikes touch the water.

"And why did I have to be naked?" Couldn't get anything past the Key of Destiny.

"The better to seduce you with, my dear," Axel said, voice dropping low as he mimicked the big bad wolf. However, the image was shattered the second he started laughing and couldn't stop. He was cracking himself up.

Roxas, however, found something far more amusing than Axel's bad jokes. A snicker left him, followed shortly by an all out laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Roxas pointed to the redhead's quickly falling spikes. For as much as Axel irritated him near endlessly, the redhead could be a source of entertainment in one form or another.

Deciding it was better to just get it over with, Axel ducked under the water, coming up with his hair plastered across his face and shoulders. "There. Happy now?"

"No." Roxas was just far, far too good at that pout and used it far, far too often. Axel would have to fix that, the best way he knew how.

Without further warning, Axel pounced, holding Roxas against the edge of the hot tub and pressing his lips to the blonde's. Roxas put up the token fight; it was something he always did before giving in to the seemingly insatiable redhead's advances. Roxas, after a moment, responded in kind. However, Axel pulled away to gloat, just like he always did. So predictable.

"You just wanted hot tub sex, didn't you?" Roxas asked, tone even.

"If I said 'yes', would I get my hot tub sex faster?" Axel asked cheekily.

"No."

That cheeky grin widened. "Liar."

Roxas huffed. He couldn't win, and he knew it. Once Axel got in a mood... Roxas sighed again.

"Fine."

A grin split the redhead's lips. Once again, he won their little power play, and he was going to reap the rewards. Axel leaned forward, claiming Roxas' lips again, this time slipping his tongue into the blonde's mouth sneakily.

Roxas' hands came up to dance gently over Axel's back above the bubbling water. He noted absently that, be it from the water or the firestarter's nature, his skin was very warm on his fingertips. As he shifted, he found another part of Axel's body to be rather warm to the touch. And pointing directly at him.

"I think somebody likes you, Roxas," Axel teased, his lips moving to kiss down the blonde's throat, stopping briefly at the hollow between his collar bones before moving down his chest to claim a dusty pink nipple.

The only response the redhead got was a gasp... which was the only response he was really looking for anyway. Nimble fingers worked their way down flushed skin to reach between Roxas' legs... only to find that the blonde was already enjoying himself. Perhaps those water jets had more than one use after all...

Axel shifted Roxas just slightly, feeling the change in the water jets' pressure on him. There. He'd managed to position the youngest Nobody so that the high pressure water jet they were sitting by shot water directly across Roxas' opening.

The blonde's mouth fell open, but no sound came out.

"That good, is it?" Axel asked, smirking and squeezing his hand around the blonde rhythmically.

Roxas just nodded. It was really all he could do at the moment.

"Better than me?"

Roxas shook his head, licking his lips as his hips bucked a few times.

"Good." With that, Axel reached behind Roxas, pulling the water-based lubricant he'd gotten for just that occasion into his palm. He dropped the closed bottle into the water, allowing the heat from the hot tub to warm it up. While he waited for that, he carefully moved Roxas around until the blonde was facing the side of the hot tub, the jets being positioned to flow directly over his arousal.

"How about that?" Axel asked. At Roxas' incoherent nod, the redhead added, "Still not better than me though, right?"

Axel didn't wait for an answer as he reached behind him to fish the lubricant bottle from the still bubbling water. He quickly coated a pair of fingers, holding them before Roxas' face, giving the blonde one last chance to say 'no.'

"Please..." Roxas whispered, his first coherent word in minutes.

"Just remember, you asked for it." With no further preamble, both lubricated fingers were thrust into the already writhing blonde. Axel would have to make it quick if he was going to get inside before Roxas got off. It was not his idea of a fun time to play 'Dodge the Splooge' in the hot tub.

Roxas made some incoherent sound, but whether it was in pain or pleasure, Axel didn't really care. He was ready.

"Roxas..." The blonde's name slid from Axel's lips as as the redhead removed his fingers and slid into his waiting entrance. He could feel Roxas' muscles clench around him, knew that it wouldn't be long at all for the newest Nobody to reach his peak.

"Come on, Roxas..." Axel muttered, thrusting quickly in and out of him. He reached around, grasping the blonde's arousal, realizing that he probably wouldn't need to considering the way the water jets were flowing over and around him. No wonder Roxas was so close. "Just wait a little longer for me."

A soundless cry escaped Roxas' mouth as he peaked, his clenching muscles, combined with the redhead's frantic thrusting bringing Axel to his climax as well. They stayed that way, Roxas leaning against the edge of the hot tub and Axel leaning against Roxas for a few minutes, just catching their breath.

Axel's face screwed up in slight disgust as a small white glob of something floated past them. He pulled himself from Roxas, turning to the blonde as he climbed out of the hot tub.

"That's yours," he said, shaking some of the water from his hair. "I'm not cleaning it up."

Roxas just rolled his eyes, climbing from the hot tub as well. "Towel?" he asked.

The look on Axel's face was answer enough for the blonde. "I thought you were being more adventurous, Roxas. Live a little."

"Without a towel?" he asked.

Axel shrugged, turning on his heel to whistle as he walked away, still naked. "Live a little, Roxas. Got it memorized?"


End file.
